


Das dicke Kind (The fat child)

by Ischa



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gerard’s and Adam’s younger selves are randomly showing up.</p><p><i>Figures, Adam thinks. “So, you know now what you need to learn?”<br/>“No clue. I mean it's not like you're saving the world or whatever.”<br/>“Maybe this is less Terminator and more Back to the future and you need to learn something about yourself,” Adam answers.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Das dicke Kind (The fat child)

**Title:** Das dicke Kind (The fat child)  
 **Pairing:** Adam Lambert/Gerard Way  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** In which Gerard’s and Adam’s younger selves are randomly showing up.  
 _Figures, Adam thinks. “So, you know now what you need to learn?”  
“No clue. I mean it's not like you're saving the world or whatever.”  
“Maybe this is less _Terminator_ and more _Back to the future_ and you need to learn something about yourself,” Adam answers. _  
**Warning(s):** timetravel  
 **Author’s Notes:** Thanks to the mods for letting me switch lyrics and to my beta. Written for the **ddfic_challenge**. My quote: If there's a place that I could be, then I’d be another memory.  
 **Word Count:** 2.695  
 **Beta:** [](http://stones-at-moons.livejournal.com/profile)[**stones_at_moons**](http://stones-at-moons.livejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\---  
 **One**

Gerard is on his first cup of coffee when he notices the kid staring at him. He smiles, but the kid doesn't smile back. Maybe, Gerard thinks, maybe the kid isn't even looking at him, or even knows who Gerard is. Not everyone does. There are people on this planet who have no fucking clue how he looks or that he's in a band or that he even exists. And that's a good thing too. He drains his paper-cup and gets up and the kid is still there, standing on the other side of the street, staring. In the freaking cold of October. Gerard feels irritated by his gaze, unwavering, his piercing blue eyes seeking out every detail of Gerard's body. He can't be older than sixteen, Gerard thinks. Messy red hair and freckles over pale skin. Usually Gerard would go over and say hi, but he just doesn't feel comfortable with this kid, so he doesn't. He ignores the feeling at the back of his head and walks back to the hotel undisturbed. It's not his fault he reasons that the kid didn't come over. Everyone knows he doesn't turn fans down for no reason, but you need to have the freaking courage to reach out. He still feels like he did something wrong. Well, fuck.

~+~  
Adam is having a well deserved break from a photo shoot outside catching some air when he stumbles upon the kid. The kid is chubby, badly dyed black hair sticking out in all directions, smoking a cigarette like he was born with it. He's maybe seventeen. Maybe even younger. He's only wearing a thin black t-shirt and over that a jacket that looks like it couldn't keep even a summer breeze away, so it's no help against the October cold and dark jeans with what looks like paint stains on them. Adam has the stupid urge to nudge the kid with his boot. The kid exhales smoke and looks up at him. He has really pretty lips, Adam thinks and smacks himself over the head mentally. What the hell?!

Before Adam can ask how the kid even got here, someone calls for him and when Adam looks back the kid is nowhere to be seen. He shrugs, maybe someone from the stuff brought their kid and its not like there are no places to hide in an abounded factory.

 **Two**

Gerard is having a smoke and talking to his mom on the phone when he sees the kid again. It's the same freaking kid, Gerard knows it, but it's not the same freaking town. It's not even the same freaking country as they're touring Canada right now. The kid is staring at him. Sitting on a bench and staring at him and Gerard looses track of what his mom is saying and tells her he'll call her back.

He puts the phone into his pocket and crosses the street to talk to the kid, even if he has no idea what the hell he's going to say. The kid just makes him uncomfortable. He reminds Gerard too much of things he would like to forget.

“Hey,” Gerard says, lighting another cigarette.

“Hey,” the kid answers, he's shivering in his too thin clothes. It's like he dresses for the freaking beach or something. L. A. weather and not the middle of October in Canada. Gerard takes of his jacket and hands it over. He's wearing a million hoodies underneath. He'll get by. “Thanks,” the kid says.

“So...” Gerard starts, but doesn't know where to go from here.

The kid lifts his head and looks at him. His eyes are a very clear blue. Really pretty, Gerard thinks, as is his nose. Gerard's fingers itch for his sketchbook and pen, but they're of course in the jacket pocket.

“You're staring,” the kid says, he sounds defensive about it and on the verge of angry.

“You have a pretty nose,” Gerard answers without really thinking about it.

“What?” the kid snaps at him.

“I-” his phone rings and he gets distracted and when he realises that the phone is of course in the jacket as well the kid is gone, but the jacket is still there. Lying on the bench.

Fucking weird. Hopefully the kid doesn't tell his parents a strange red haired man was hitting on him, because Gerard was not.

~+~  
Adam sees the chubby kid again a few days later. He's leaving his mom's and the kid is standing on the other side of the street. Smoking, it looks like he's waiting for someone so Adam doesn't acknowledge him. But the kid falls in step with him, doesn't cross the street although. Adam stops and the kid stops too. He turns and the chubby kid is staring at him, exhaling smoke.

“Okay,” Adam says, crossing the street, because the kid obviously wants something. “I saw you at the photo-shoot.”

“That's what the make-up was all about?” the kid asks.

“Yeah...” Adam has the suspicion that kid has no clue who he is, that or he's a very good liar. “I'm Adam.”

“Gerard,” the kid answers.

“What are you doing here?”

Gerard shrugs. “I guess I have something to learn or whatever...”

Adam looks sharply at him. “What?”

Gerard inhales and looks at him. There is something in his eyes that Adam saw all too often in his own when he was growing up.

“Hell if I know what I could learn from you,” he answers. “What are you even doing for a living?”

“I'm a singer.”

“Oh...” Gerard says like he just figured something out.

“You wanna be a singer too?”

“No, I'm gonna be a comic artist.”

“Is that so?” Adam says, a bit teasing.

Gerard's poser changes and he gets all defensive. Adam can practically hear the _fuck you_ on the tip of Gerard's tongue. He wants to say something, but something distracts him and when he looks back the kid is gone.

 **Three**

If Gerard would still be drinking he would think that he's having episodes and hallucinations. But he's sober for years now, so it can't be that.  
The kid looks less cold now, but maybe that's because they're actually in Gerard's hotel room. Gerard is sitting as far away from the kid as is still polite.

“Okay...we're not even on the same continent than last time.”

“Where are we?”

“Europe, Germany, don't know the town,” Gerard answers.

“So, you're in a band then?” the kid asks.

“Yeah, I'm in a band and you?”

“Obviously not,” the kid answers.

Gerard rolls his eyes, but smiles. “What's your name anyway?”

“Adam.”

“Gerard,” he answers and Adam nods. “What are you doing here?”

“In freaking Europe?”

“Yeah.”

“I have no clue at all. One minute I'm in my room at home and the next I'm here, where you are,” he blushes and looks away.

Oh, Gerard thinks...well. Something weird is going on here. “Okay...I have no idea what is going on, but it'll be okay.”

Adam looks at him then and Gerard knows these eyes, he just doesn't know where he's seen them. “You don't know that.”

“I promise I'll take care of you every time you show up, okay?” Gerard answers and Adam nods.

~+~  
Adam holds his paper cup of coffee tightly and just breathes. The kid, Gerard, just came around the corner and he looks like he's freezing.

“You, come here,” Adam says and holds the cup out while he looks for a free cap.

“Thanks,” Gerard says as they get into the car.

“Whatever. I'm taking you home. I don't get why you don't wear something sensible.”

“Because I don't usually go out,” Gerard says.

Figures, Adam thinks. “So, you know now what you need to learn?”

“No clue. I mean it's not like you're saving the world or whatever.”

“Maybe this is less _Terminator_ and more _Back to the future_ and you need to learn something about yourself,” Adam answers.

Gerard looks up at him. His hair is really disgusting. “Sounds half-backed at best.”

“This is new for me too,” Adam says a bit defensive.

“I figured.” He drains the last drop from the cup and looks sadly at it for a moment.

“I'll make you a new one when we're home.”

Gerard turns and smiles at him, all his crooked teeth looking adorable and his lips shiny. Oh, fuck Adam thinks. “Thanks,” he says.

“Don't mention it.”  
When they get out of the car and Adam turns back from the driver he just paid Gerard is gone. “God damnit!”

 **Four**

“I like your hair,” Adam says, he's curled up on the sofa, watching Gerard.

“It used to be black when I was your age. What are you sixteen?”

Adam shakes his head. “Fourteen, nearly fifteen. I'm big.” He shrugs, but Gerard knows he feels like a freak inside. This is why Gerard does what he does, this is why he wrote Three Cheers, this is how he felt, maybe not exactly, but close enough. This is what 'Teenagers' and 'I'm not okay' are all about.

Gerard really wants to know why Adam pops up randomly where he is and what Gerard has to do to make it stop. He doesn't mind that much, to be honest, but it's still weird and he bets Adam minds it. It must be hard to be a too big, too chubby, freckled teenager without all this on top. “So what's your band's name?”

“My Chemical Romance,” Gerard answers without really thinking about it.

“And you're from the states?”

“Jersey,” he says and then looks at Adam. “You've never heard about us, did you?”

Adam shakes his head. “No.”

“What year you're born?” Gerard asks and why the fuck didn't he ask that sooner?

“1982.”

“I was five back then,” Gerard says.

“So, you're from my future?” Adam sounds excited.

“I have no idea. I don't know many Adam's with piercing blue eyes.”

“Lambert,” Adam says suddenly.

“What?”

“Lambert, that is my last name. Maybe that helps?” he asks hopeful.

And yeah, it fucking does. But why is the young, so fucking young Adam, popping up randomly at Gerard's side and not at his older self's? “Gerard?”

“You're beautiful and the world will acknowledge that,” Gerard says absent-minded.

Adam smiles shyly from under his red bangs. Gerard wants to count his freckles. He never saw Lambert's freckles, because Lambert is a bit paranoid about it, but it's not like Gerard has room to talk. He sleeps in a t-shirt even if it's Crematoria outside.

“Thanks.”

“Hey, you mind if I draw you while we're here?”

“Uhm...”

“You don't have too, I just like how your nose looks in profile,” Gerard says hastily.

“Yeah, go on.”

~+~  
Adam enters his kitchen in only his pj pants and stops dead in his tracks.

“What the hell?” he asks and Gerard's eyes go wide.

“At least I know why I'm here,” he says.

That makes one of them, Adam thinks. He has a brief moment of panic what with the random hook up in his bed upstairs, but, well.

“Coffee?”

“Yeah, I would've made it, but I have no idea how your fancy coffee maker from the Enterprise works,” Gerard answers.

It's too early for that, Adam thinks. “Just sit down and close the door, okay?”

“You not alone?”

“No, and before you give me shit, this is my house. You just,” he waves his hand.

“Broke in? I guess, but it's not like I can help it, you know?”

No, I don't, Adam thinks, but doesn't say it. He has no idea what the hell is going on here. “You wanna eat something?”

“No, just the coffee,” Gerard says and something in his tone makes Adam pay attention. Yeah, he thinks, he was like that too back when he was young. Skipping meals just to fit in and not feel that big and chubby anymore.

“You should eat something, Gerard,” Adam says and puts the cereals on the table.

Gerard sighs, but grabs the box anyway. While the coffee brews Adam takes out milk, bowls and spoons and then sits down across from Gerard.

“You not gonnna make coffee for your girlfriend?” he asks.

“Random hook up and still sleeping,” Adam answers.

“I told Mikey about this and he thinks I am in a different dimension or you know the future like you implied. Now that I think about it, what year is it?”

“2011,” Adam answers.

Gerard puts his spoon down and looks at Adam closely. “So, you are my future?”

“If you don't hide freckles there and red hair, I think not.”

“Oh...” Gerard answers and he sounds disappointed.

“And don't you want to be a comic artist when you grow up, hmm?” Adam says gently.

“Yeah,” Gerard replies. “But I guess it would've been cool to be a famous singer, too.”

“You are adorable,” Adam says with a smile and Gerard ducks his head.

Maybe, Adam thinks, maybe he shouldn't say things like that to a kid from the past to not mess him up. “So, is Mikey one of your friends?”

“He's my brother. We do everything together.”

“Mikey and Gerard,” Adam says out loud and suddenly the pieces fall into place. “Oh, shit!”

“What?” Gerard wants to know.

“Adam where are your towels?” a voice from upstairs shouts.

“Oh!” Gerard exclaims and then he's gone again.

What a mess, Adam thinks.

 **Five**

Adam doesn't pop up again for weeks and by then Gerard is worried, which is kind of stupid, because he knows that Adam made it. Knows Adam is okay, happy even. Still, he can't help but wonder how the young Adam is doing.

“Just call him for god's sake,” Mikey says into his brooding.

“Who?”

“Adam. We talked about this back when you were seventeen too, remember?”

“I thought I was delusional.”

“Well, you were not,” Mikey states and hands his phone over. Figures that Mikey would have Adam Lambert's number.

“What do I even say?” Gerard asks, taking the phone.

“Hi, it's Gerard – for starters.”

“I feel like when we were kids and I was always Mikey's brother.”

Mikey smiles. “You'll always be Mikey's brother, Gee. Now call him.”

Gerard nods and pushes call as soon as Mikey leaves the room.

“Yeah?”

“Hi, it's Gerard from My Chemical Romance,” Gerard says.

“Hi,” Adam sounds surprised and a bit freaked out.

“Uhm...so, this will sound super strange, but do you remember randomly time hopping when you were 14?”

“Do you?” Adam asks.

“The last time I saw you you were only wearing pjs.”

“The last time I saw you, you wanted to sketch my nose.”

“I still have that sketch somewhere,” Gerard confesses.

“Did I mess you up badly?”

“With what?”

“With me being gay?”

“Adam,” Gerard says softly, but firmly. “You shouldn't even ask that question in the first place.”

“Yeah...” Adam says on a sigh and something tender in Gerard breaks open.

“I was worried about you.”

“I never was worried about you, Gerard. At least not after I found out who you were.”

“But you were worried I would hate you for being gay?”

“No! I... just, you were a kid and I lied to you.”

“It wasn't, you didn't need to tell me everything about your life, Adam. I was just a random kid from the past. A memory at best.”

“But you're not anymore,” Adam answers.

“Hmm...seems so.”

~+~  
“Remember when I was fourteen you said you'd take care of me whenever I should randomly pop up at your side?” Adam asks. He feels less secure about this whole thing than back when he was actually fourteen.

“Yeah.” Gerard says, he looks surprised, but pleased to see Adam backstage. He's wet from sweat and high on adrenalin and he's grinning now.

“Here I am,” Adam says.

“Here you are,” Gerard answers, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a hug. “I wanted to do that every time I saw you being miserable, Adam.”

“I wanted to do this every time I saw you being confident and beautiful and trying to make me feel better,” Adam answers, tilting Gerard's head up and kissing him.

~end~


End file.
